


Brotherly Love

by readinggirl1989



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's mom marries Steve's dad, moving them to Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> H50 does not belong to me, etc...

Chapter 1

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his coiffed hair as they exited the airport and entered the hot, humid air of Hawaii. His mother turned, letting go of Grace's hand, “Come on Danny. You have all summer to sulk after we get to John's house. If you just give them a chance, you'll love them. I know it.” Grace bounced excitedly, “Yeah Danno! It's gonna be great! There's a little girl for me to play with and a boy for you. And there's a beach, maybe they'll teach us to surf!” Danny sighed again but picked up his luggage and followed after them, “Why'd you have to marry a guy from Hawaii Ma?” he muttered under his breath.

*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*

As soon as the cab pulled to a stop, Danny hopped out, immediately turning to help Grace get out. “Janet!” yelled someone behind them as their mother squealed and ran into the arms of a man in a cop's uniform, presumably John, the yelling man. Grace hid behind Danny, peeking out at the house. “Grace, honey, come here. I want you to meet everyone.” Janet said, waving her hand. Grace looked up at Danny for permission. He nodded, saying, “I just have to get our stuff, then I’ll be right there with you.” She smiled and ran over to the house.

Danny started pulling suitcases out of the trunk, piling them on the ground when suddenly there was someone there with him, helping. “Gah! What are you, part ninja?” Danny yelped. The guy laughed, “Nope. Sorry. I'm Steve, John's son. We're going to be sharing a room.”

Danny paused, checking the guy out, he was seriously hot. You could tell the guy worked out a lot but he wasn't steroid ripped. And was that a tattoo poking out from under one sleeve? Danny was surprised by how attractive he found Steve, that had never happened before. He was broken out of his reverie by Steve asking, “Did I pass inspection?” Danny shoved him, “Shut up. Help me get these in the house.”

*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*

Danny and Steve walked through the door, arms filled with the Williams' suitcases. They were putting them in a pile by the stairs when Grace and another girl, this one a little older than her, came running into the room, “Danno! This is Mary. She's eleven and she's going to share her room with me! And she says the couple on the next block have a baby! They let her watch him sometimes, isn't that so cool?” Danny smiled at Grace's enthusiasm, greeting Mary with a quick handshake and a, “Nice to meet you.” before they ran off once more. “Danno?” Steve asked. Danny glared, “She had trouble with my name and it stuck. My little girl is the only one allowed to call me that Steven.” Steve just grinned, “Come on, I'll show you our room.” and ran up the stairs. Danny followed more slowly, bringing his bags up with him.

As Danny walked down the hallway he peeked into the open rooms, finding the girls' room and the bathroom before coming to the last door. There were two twin beds, separated only by a nightstand housing an alarm clock, and a dresser with a TV. Steve was standing in front of the open closet, “I left the right half empty for you.” motioning at the closet behind him, “and the three drawers on the right, closest to your bed.” He plopped down on the bed closest to the closet and the door, clearly indicating which one was taken.

“What, no posters of half-naked women or rock bands? It's kind of spartan in here.” said Danny as he put away his clothes, unwrapping the two picture frames he had hidden for safe-keeping. The first showed a young Danny wearing a fireman's helmet next to an older man. The second was of Danny and grace, arms wrapped around each other and huge smiles on their faces. Steve looked at the pictures in Danny's hands, “No. I used to have a picture of my mom up but it made my dad sad so I took it down. Now that he's moved on with your mom maybe it can come out again.” Danny looked at the sadness on Steve's face, “Do you have a hammer? And some nails? I want to hang these up. We could do yours now too.” Steve beamed, “Yeah! Be right back.” running out of the room. He was back moments later with an old red toolbox and a couple frames, “Let's do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little over a week later, everyone had adjusted to the new living arrangement; the girls were doing everything together and the boys were fast becoming friends. 

*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*

Steve and Danny were sitting on the beach, watching the girls play in the surf. Steve stood up and pulled off his shirt, “Come on Danno, let's join them. The water will feel great after all this sun.” Steve stood there, looking down at Danny, holding his hand out. Danny reached up and took it, letting Steve help him up. “You know the ocean is full of dangers, right? So,you better appreciate this.” Danny said, pulling off his shirt. Steve was breathless, Danny was surprisingly fit under his clothes. And also kinda pale, “You better let me help you with the sunscreen. You don't want to miss a spot in this sun.” Steve said, motioning to Danny's back. Danny frowned, “Yeah. Cancer would be bad. Do me up.” he said, handing the sunscreen over to Steve. Steve squirted some out onto his hand, lathering them to warm it up a bit, pausing as he examined the wide expanse of flesh before him. Shaking himself out of his stupor before Danny could notice, Steve started massaging the sunscreen into Danny's muscles, lingering longer than necessary. Finishing, Steve twirled a finger, “Turn around, I'll get your front too.” Danny turned, “I can handle it Steve.” Steve smiled, holding up his hands, “But I'm already all sticky.” Danny sighed, nodding.

Steve repeated the warming up process before slowly applying the sunscreen to Danny's chest. His thumb grazed a nipple, causing Danny to suck in a breath. Steve looked into Danny's eyes, wanting to make sure he wasn't pushing things too far, and got lost in his lust-filled gaze. They were knocked into awareness as Grace launched herself into Danny's legs, “Danno! Are you coming swimming with us?” Danny looked down at Grace with a smile, “Yes Monkey. I'm going in the water with you. Hey, you're getting a little red. I bet if you ask Steve nicely, he'll re-do your sunscreen for you.” Steve watched as Danny raced off into the water. Grace smiled up at him, Steve sighed. “Mary, kiddo, come over so I can do yours too!” he yelled, giving in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny slowly pulled the bedroom door closed, not wanting to wake Grace from the much worked for sleep. He smiled thinking about her, she was such a good kid. It was a shame their mom had missed so much, not that she could help it, someone had to pay the bills after all. And so what if most of his childhood was spent raising his sister, she was worth it.

Danny made his way down to the kitchen, grabbing a soda out of the fridge before making his way out to the porch. He held his drink up in greeting as Steve joined him, “Hey.” Steve sat down next to Danny, his face serious, “No offense, but, does your mom ever do any actual parenting? Because I've been observing and from what I can tell, you do everything. Grace runs to you if's she's hungry or hurts or wants to do anything. If she was younger or you were older, I'd swear she was your daughter.” Danny laughed, surprisingly Steve, “You wouldn't be the first, her teacher back in Jersey certainly thought so.” Steve looked curious, “It doesn't bother you?” Danny sighed, “No. I would certainly prefer that my dad hadn't died, he was really good at this stuff. My mom used to work a couple hours a week, just enough to keep herself from getting bored. Then my dad passed away and Ma found out she was expecting Grace. She had to get a full time job to cover the bills and she frequently worked overtime so I filled in where I could. I made dinner, did laundry, made sure Grace did her homework, and got to sleep on time. But I wouldn't trade her for anything.” Steve smiled, “{You're amazing Danno. I don't think I could have done what you did. When my mom died, well, my dad just immersed himself, more than he already was, in his work, trying to find the person who killed her. It was a hit and run.” he explained at Danny's concerned look. Danny paused, feeling he should share, “My dad, my dad was a firefighter, a pretty good one too. He died saving a little girl. God, this is depressing. Let's talk about something else.”

Steve reached down and pulled out a couple of beers from a pocket in his cargo pants. Handing one to Danny, he popped the tab on his own. Danny took the offered can, “Aren't you worried about our parents?” Steve grimaced, “Nothing short of an emergency is going to pull them out of their bedroom.” Disgust colored Danny's face, “Yeah, I could have done without that image.”

*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*

Steve laughed so hard he fell out of his chair as Danny ranted about pineapple, waving his hands crazily. Danny stopped and rushed over to make sure Steve was okay. Steve was laying on the ground, still laughing, he stopped when Danny's face came into view, “You know, you're really hot. Way hotter than Catherine.” Danny kneeled down and tried to pry Steve up off the ground, “Who's Catherine? Hey, come on, help me get you up.” Steve sat up, leaning on his arms for support, “She's my ex. But she never made me feel like you do.” he said before sitting up a little more, closing the distance between them, and kissed Danny. Danny's mouth parted in surprise, allowing Steve's tongue to enter his mouth. He could taste the liquor on his lips, groaning, Danny gave in. He plundered Steve's mouth, knocking him back onto the ground. After a couple minutes of tonsil hockey, Danny rolled over onto his back, panting, “Well, that was fun.” Steve grinned, “Yeah. We should do it again sometime.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve blinked against the bright sun now shining on his face; there was a warm weight resting on his chest. Steve looked down and saw Danny snuggled up against him. Smiling, he whispered near Danny's ear, “Danno wake up. Come on, we need to clean up before anyone comes out here.” Danny groaned, “Too early. Come back later.” Steve laughed, “Sorry Danno. But if we don't want to get in trouble we need to recycle the cans and right the chairs. And we should definitely be in the house, preferably our bedroom, before the parents get up. Come on Danno.” Danny sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, “What time is it?” Steve smiled, “Early. The sun just came up.” They got up and cleared the porch before going in to change.

Steve watched from the corner of his eye as Danny changed, “Danno, you want to go somewhere tonight?” Danny frowned at his shirt, “Sure.” he replied absent-mindedly. “Cool. Be ready at 7 and we'll go see a movie or get some pizza or something.” Steve said, grinning, as he pulled on his swimsuit, “I'm going to go start my work-out. See you in an hour or so.” Danny waved at him, falling into bed as Steve left the room.

*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*

“Dad? Can I have forty bucks? I'm gonna take Danny out on the town.” Steve hollered up the stairs. When there was no answer Steve went ahead and pilfered his dad's wallet. Steve smiled as Danny came down the stairs; Grace was attached to Danny's back and Mary was clinging to his leg, it was very cute. “But why can't we come Danny?” Grace was asking as they came down. “Sorry Monkey but Steve and I want some alone time. We can hang out tomorrow night. 'k?” Danny asked, checking with both Grace and Mary. When they consented, Danny started peeling Mary off his leg. Steve rushed over and grabbed Grace, pulling her down off Danny, “We'll be back in a couple hours. So, Danno should be here to tuck you in, but, if we're late you can call one o us on our cells and you can at least say good night. Alright?” Grace beamed up at him, “Really? You wouldn't mind?” Steve knelt, “Of course not Gracie. Now come here, give me a hug. You too Mary, get over here.”

*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*

On their way out the door, Danny leaned in and kissed Steve, “You were amazing Babe. I didn't even know why she was upset. But you did and you fixed it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danny and Steve were laughing as they exited the movie theater, “That movie was ridiculous Steve. Cheesy dialogue and horribly staged kung-fu, how did you pick this winner?” Steve smiled, “I didn't. You heard me tell the ticket agent that we wanted the newest action movie, this was it.”

Making their way over to Steve's truck, Danny climbed into the high set cab, “I don't want to go home yet Babe. Is there somewhere private we can can go?” he asked, placing his hand on Steve's thigh. Steve grinned, “Absolutely. Hold on to something Danno.” Danny's hand tightened his grip on the door handle as the truck jumped from its increase in speed.

*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*

They'd been making out for quite a while, the windows were all fogged up, when there was an insistent tapping on the driver's side window. Panting, Steve rolled down the window, only to have a light shine in his face, “Chin? Is that you?” Steve asked the familiar looking cop. “Steve and friend, how unexpected. You know there's no parking up here; I’ll let you off with a warning this time. But you should be more careful, unless you're ready for everything to be in the open, I might not be there the next time. Okay, brah?” Chin said as Steve nodded in acknowledgment, “Alright. Have a good night now.”

Danny sighed in relief as Chin left, “That was close, I thought we were goners for sure. Can you just imagine what would have happened if you didn't know the cop? Our parents would have found out!” Steve looked hurt, “You don't want people to know about us? Are you ashamed of me?” Danny shot forward, comforting Steve, “No. Of course not. I just want to tell people when we're ready, not when we're forced. I mean, it's one thing for us both to be guys but our parents are married. If we're open about us then it had better be serious, that's all I meant.” Steve smiled shyly, “This is serious. For me. Or I wouldn't have approached you. It's not like I’ve ever dated a guy before. You're special.” Danny grinned, “Really? Me too. The serious stuff. And the only guy thing. D you think we should tell people?” Steve thought for a moment, “As much as I would like to shout from the rooftops that you're my guy, maybe we should just not hide it. You know, don't tell people but if they ask, we don't deny it.” Danny smiled again, “Sounds good to me. Now let's go home before someone else finds us.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Things continued on as normal, Steve and Danny dated and took care of the kids as the summer passed by, their parents still oblivious to their growing love.

*H50*H50*H50*H50*H50*

One fine afternoon towards the end of the summer, the boys had the house to themselves as the girls were at a sleepover and their parents were attending a dinner party.

Steve came up behind Danny, kissing his neck as Danny made sandwiches, “Come on Danno, no one's home.” Danny smiled, “Exactly. What do you expect o eat if I don't finish making dinner?” Steve smirked and ran his hands down Danny's front, “I was thinking that now would be a good time to get a taste of you.” he suggested, turning Danny around and kissing him fiercely. Danny shuddered into Steve touch, “You make an excellent point. We can always eat later.” Delight crossed Steve’s face at Danny's concession, he pulled at the button holding Danny’s' pants on while simultaneously pushing up Danny's shirt. Steve knelt as Danny helped by stripping off his shirt, revealing his torso to Steve's wet kisses. Steve finally managed the snap to Danny's shorts and was pulling them down when the back door suddenly slammed open.

“What is going on here?!” John asked as Janet stared wide-eyed at the two boys. Steve quickly stood, positioning himself in front of Danny, giving him the opportunity to re-dress, “Now, Dad, I know we should have told you but we're in love and you can't change that.” Danny stepped up next t him, now fully dressed, “You love me?” he asked Steve. “Of course I do. Didn't I tell you?” Steve replied, kissing him gently. Danny sighed happily, “I love you too Super Seal.” 

John cleared his throat, interrupting the moment, “Pack your bag Steve. I'm sending you to the academy – away from this corrupting influence. For God's sake, you're brothers!” Danny reached for Steve's hand, imploring his mother to intervene with his eyes, “It's okay Steve. We knew they wouldn't be good with this, us. I don't want you to lose the only parent you have left. And I have to go to college soon anyway. This is just sooner than we expected.” Steve tightened his grip on Danny's hand, “No! I don't want to lose you. We can apply for early graduation, you said you had enough credits to graduate last year, well so do I. Don't give up on me. I need you Danno.”

Janet placed a hand on her husband's arm, stopping him from speaking, “Danny? You really love him? He makes you happy?” she asked. Danny nodded, looking at Steve with his heart on his sleeve, “I do Ma. I really do. And I’m sorry, I know this isn't what you expected of me. But I need him too. I love him more than I thought I could ever love anyone. I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. I hope you understand.” Janet smiled, tears in her eyes, “That's all I ever wanted. I’m glad you found your happiness.” she said, turning to face Steve, “You better treat him right.” Steve promised, “Yes ma'am. I will.” Janet smiled, pulling them into a warm embrace, “Don't worry. I'll take care of your father.” she whispered in Steve's ear, kissing him on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Epilogue

2012...

Steve and Danny kissed as the Officiant pronounced them Husband and Husband. Their family and friends cheering at the much anticipated and hard-won union. The sun set behind them, perfectly framing their entwined forms as Steve dipped Danny for another kiss.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Wo Fat; Steve's mom died in a car accident. Ages are: Steve & Danny 17, Mary 11, Grace 9. Also, I don't know if Danny's mom has a name so I made one up. Sorry if I got it wrong.


End file.
